Once in A Blue Moon -1
by padfoot freak
Summary: A L/J fanfic. No peanut butter involved yet. Breaking through the barrier.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Reviews, IMs, e-mails....whatever you have to do, make sure I know what you think of this. I will make sure you never have peanut butter ever again if you don't review. Heh.   
  
Once in A Blue Moon  
  
  
Lily Sullivan watched her mother glance down at the parchment again. Lily could almost hear her mother's thoughts. 'Platform Nine and three quarters?'  
Lily herself was a bit anxious, as it was (a glance at her watch confirmed this) 10:52, and the Hogwarts Express left at 11:00 from the King's Express. She bit her lip, and glanced around to see if anyone looked as confused - or nervous- as she did. Her eyes landed on a rather tall boy with startlingly brown eyes. "Mom!" he complained loudly as an older woman squeezed him.   
  
"James, please behave yourself. I don't want any notes from Dumbledore about you..." the woman rambled on, while the boy heaved a melodramatic sigh.   
"I don't cause any trouble mom, it's Sirius- Ow!" Another boy had appeared at the first boy's (James?) side, and punched his shoulder.   
"Hello Sirius," the woman smiled kindly down at the other young boy, whose hair was dark brown, and his eyes were so dark they were almost black.   
"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Fancy meeting you here," he said, and this caused both boys to double over with laughter.  
  
'Maniacs,' Lily thought. But they seemed like maniacs that were going to the same place she was going, so she watched them carefully.   
  
"Boys," the man said seriously. "Have fun and learn something, will you?"  
The boys nodded, and grabbed their bags, and the boy called James grabbed a cage that held .... an owl! A silent, beautiful tawny one, that seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.   
"Race you," the boy, Sirius said to James, and they took off at a run for the platform nine....or ten? Lily watched, horrified as they drew nearer to the barrier, still racing at top speed. They were about to crash...and they disappeared.   
  
They disappeared?!  
  
"Mom...Mom," Lily yanked on her mother's arm, because her mother was still quite absorbed in glaring at the parchment, willing it to give her an answer. "I know how to get on the train. I just watched two boys do it."  
"How?" Lily was about to answer her mother, when a glance at the clock that hung above them, scared her. 10:56.  
"Mom! I have to go! Look at the time. I love you," she mumbled as her mother hugged her. "I'll write or something when I get there."  
  
Her mother sniffed as she watched the younger of her two daughters grab her bags, and walk defiantly into a ... wall?!  
  
Lily opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a rather large scarlet train, on a platform with some very odd looking people. Lily found herself gaping again, at the owls, the steam that bellowed from the train, the people. She pressed her way through the crowd, and stopped at an almost full compartment near the end of the train. She was heaving her overstuffed bags, when a voice asked,  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Lily glanced up and saw that it was the boy, James, standing above her, with his hand held out to grab the bag, and a smile on his face. She nodded mutely, and he helped heave everything into the compartment. There were two other boys, the one she had seen with James, and a new boy with light brown hair and gray eyes.   
Lily smiled self consciously at them. The boy with almost black eyes leapt over his seat, and almost crashed into the floor. He had a very mischievous smile that lit his whole face.   
"I'm Sirius Black, who're you?"  
Lily sank into a seat, and said "Lily Sullivan."  
"James Potter, m'lady," the first boy introduced himself comically. "And that's Remus Lupin," he said in a very high voice, gesturing to the boy with an equally large smile on his face as Sirius.   
"Where are you from?" Remus asked, settling himself down, while Sirius began jumping around, rather noisily around the compartment.   
"Liverpool."  
"Are you a full blood, or what?" James asked. "My parents are both wizards, although I think we have a third cousin on my father's side whose a please man."  
"Full blood one what?" Lily asked, confused.  
"You know, wizard. Are you a full blood wizard?" Sirius asked, standing on his head at the front of the compartment.  
"Oh, my mother isn't a…she doesn't have…"Lily trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
"Your mom's a muggle? Someone who has no magic in them? What about your dad?" Remus prodded.  
"Yeah, I guess she is. And I don't know about my dad, although I think he was a … muggle….too. He died when I was a baby."  
"Sorry," all three boys chorused  
"S'okay." She blushed  
  
They continued talking, and in James and Sirius places, continued to cause mayhem on their side of the bus. Hours after lunch, when James was told off by a rather old witch for crashing into her cart holding every sort of candy imaginable, the train came to a halt.  
  
They were at Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
That's it. Like? Hope so. Sorry it's short. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. (Chant it with me…)  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Next Chapter, shall we go? Yes, yes we should.  
  
Yes, I am quite aware that James and Sirius are in the same year, however that is part of the story, and you'll find out how they met before school later. Be patient, eh?  
  
Kinda late to change Lily's last name...but I happen to prefer Evans, so that will be her last name. I'll change it in the first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in A Blue Moon  
  
"Leave your stuff on the train." An older student, a boy with short brown hair and green eyes said, as he walked through their compartment. He burst through to a new compartment, before any of them could ask any questions.   
  
"I guess...we get off?" Remus asked, looking as nervous as Lily felt. No one said a word as they walked through compartments, stepping over trunks, cages, and one very fat red toad, until they finally reached an open door.  
  
Lily stepped off the train, unto yet another crowded platform, this one however was surrounded by trees, more trees, and a muddy, stone walk way. James stepped off after her, looking equally amazed as she did.   
  
"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!" the booming shout came from a man who was easily twice as tall as anyone Lily had ever seen, and at least five times as wide. Lily looked up at him fearfully. Sirius prodded at her back, making her stumble forward. As the rather large group of first years followed this rather large man down the path, there was not a sound. Lily tried to take everything in; the bitter coldness, the over bright stars that twinkled overhead, the strangle blueness of the moon. The path was steep and rocky, with great towering trees on both sides, and they turned a sharp corner, and saw it.   
  
Hogwarts.  
  
It was a vast castle and it sparked and gleamed and had countless towers. It was a dream castle, it was surreal, it was home. 'Home,' Lily thought.  
  
They came to a stop near a lake, with water that shined purple under the moon. "No more 'han four to a boat," Hagrid called, helping a plump auburn haired boy into a small boat.   
  
James and Sirius clambered into a boat, while Remus helped Lily climb in, before hopping in himself.   
  
"Ev'ryone settled? Right. FORWARD!" Hagrid hollered. The boats slid across the lake, not making so much as a ripple. Lily felt rather squished; James's knees kept bumping into hers, as he was so tall. The ride was silent, except for a skinny blonde girl in the next boat who sneezed once.  
  
When at last they had reached the oak doors, that were large enough even for this man, Lily thought she might just throw up the couple of Chocolate frogs she had eaten at lunch. The doors had opened, and there stood an older woman, with jet black hair and purple eyes.   
"First years, Hagird?" the tall woman asked, still looking at the nervous bunch of first years in front of her. The man nodded his head.   
  
"I will take them from here Hagrid. Thank you," the woman said, and lead them into a small room off of a large corridor. She began talking, but Lily was so scared and sick that she couldn't take in much of what the woman was saying. Lily only noticed she had left when Sirius elbowed James, causing him to almost collapse on her.  
  
"Do you think that we'll have to...fight a monster or something?" Sirius hissed, pulling out his wand. James shook his head, and said,  
  
"They're sorting us Sirius, not trying to kill us," he said.  
  
"What were you going to do with your wand anyway? Scare it away with sparks?" Remus snorted.  
  
The woman returned, and lead the scared students into the Great Hall. Words couldn't describe the wooden tables, the house flags, the sense of home the room held.  
  
The woman (Lily still did not know her name) explained that they were to try on the old hat in front of them, and the hat would shout which house you were best suited for. Lily almost fell over in relief, glad that she wouldn't have to perform some ridiculously advanced spell in front of all these other students.  
  
"Adams, Jessica!"  
  
An average sized girl walked forward, and with trembling fingers, placed the hat over her short brown hair, and after 30 seconds of anxious silence, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Aiztenk, Danika!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table on the far left exploded in screams and poundings on the table, as the small girl made her way over to the Gryfinddor table. Several more name were called, and then,  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
The hat had barely touched Sirius's head, when the hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" Again, the table to the left, let out catcalls that could deafen the dead.  
  
"Castroz, Nariah!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Danes, Nathaniel!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Lily tried desperately to ignore the odd ringing in her ears, and watch as her fellow classmates got sorted. Before she knew it, the woman was shouting out,  
  
"Eins, Anna!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Lily's hands started to sweat, and heard the dreaded words.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
She walked, on shaky legs to place the hat on her head.  
  
'Hullo, Miss Evans. Lovely to met you, now let's see...you're quite bright, aren't you, and although you don't show it often, far braver than most that I have seen...and though you may regret my placing you here in later years, you have the true signs of a GRYFFINDOR!" Lily placed the hat back on the chair, and practically skipped to the Gryffindor table, were she sat down amongst more cheers, pulling a chair up beside Sirius.  
  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Odenik, Kalista!", became a Gryffindor, and then:  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James must have sat with the hat on his head for a whole ten seconds, before he was declared a Gryffindor, and Sirius did a cartwheel around the table.  
  
Lily smiled at him as he joined the Gryffindor table, noting that the Sorting must be nearly over. Indeed, after "Shrup, Liora" became a Gryffindor, and "Snape, Severus" was welcomed to the Slytherin table, Lily watched the last couple of kids be Sorted.  
Once the hat was placed back where ever it had come from, food appeared on the plates in front of them. "Welcome Home," the older boy who had instructed Lily and her three new friends off the train earlier that night said.   
  
  
* **  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"What are you, deaf? I said no. No as in never, nope, not in this lifetime."  
  
"I got it the first time."  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
"So, will you ask him?"  
  
Lily threw her hands up exasperatedly as Liora Shrup, one of her new best friends, pleaded her to ask Sirius if she, Lily, and Kalista could join the recent trouble making Sirius had told them that he and his friends would be doing later tonight.  
  
"If you want to go join those retards in getting detention for the next month, be my guest. Why you must include me, is beyond me," Lily declared melodramatically, and sank unto her bed, reaching for one of her course books.  
  
"Come on Lily, it'll be fun. You used to like those guys an awful lot when school started." Liora said.  
  
"That was before I got detention for the first two weeks of school, all thanks to James Potter. That's before Sirius learned how to conjure fire from his wand, and burnt my stuffed unicorn I've had since I was four years old. That's before Remus-" Lily would have gone on listing all the trouble she had gotten in her four months at Hogwarts, but Liora interrupted.  
  
"Okay, Lily, your welcome to stop complaining at any time now. I'm open for....right now? Besides, we have absolutely, positively -"   
  
"Nothing better to do tonight," Kalista finished for Liora, bouncing on her own bed.  
  
"I know! We could....study!" Lily laughed dryly. Liora and Kalista looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"It's time," Kalista said, in mock seriousness, marching side by side with Liora to Lily's bed.   
  
"We didn't want to do this to you, Lily," Loria said.  
  
"Guys, come on..." Lily complained, brainshing a pillow to guard herself with, as if it could stop two eleven year old girls from pouncing on her.  
  
"Stop...I'll.......talk-to......them........pro-m.....ise!" Lily gasped between shrieks of laughter. The three girls stood on Lily's bed, flinging pillows at each other, with such a force, that when Kalista's bounced off Liora's head, it knocked Lily's lamp over. Lily groaned, her sides still aching from laughing so hard. These girls were truly her sisters, in less than four months they had been through more with Lily than Petunia could ever have done.   
  
The three hopped off Lily's bed, telling each other that they would get around to the mess sooner or later (later sounded more plausible), so they headed towards the Gryffindor common room, finding Sirius, James, and Remus huddled in a corner, animatedly discussing something. However, when the three girls approached, they found the three boys silent, glaring at them.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Lily asked, a little unnerved at the way they were glaring at them so.  
  
"We?" James scoffed.  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Don't you always?"  
  
Luckily, (for James, Sirius noted later) Loria managed to grab on to Lily's robes before she could jump on - or kill- James.  
  
"We wondered if we could help you guys...do whatever it is your doing tonight," Kalista said smoothly, ignoring James and Lily who were shooting dagers at each other.  
  
"We're just doing what we do every night," Remus shrugged.  
  
"Terrorizing the Slytherins again? Doesn't it get a little old?" Lily asked.  
  
"How dare you degrade our nightly activites!" Sirius said in mock outrage, covering his head with his hand, and pretending to faint.  
  
James cut in, "All you do is study anyway, Evans, so how would you know if it got a little old?"  
  
"If looks could kill, James would be six feet under," Remus told Sirius, as the two watched on, as James and Lily argued.  
  
"Potter, I've done more entertaining things in an hour, than you've done in your entire lifetime." Lily said angrily.  
  
"I know dreaming of me is quite entertaining, as Sirius has informed me..."   
  
It was Remus, Kalista, and Loria who held Lily and Sirius back this time.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you Evans. You come with us tonight, and we'll show you just how much fun we have." James said, sticking out his hand. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Lily said. "But I wouldn't touch your hand with a ten foot pole." And with that she swept away from the three boys, two who were besides themselves with laughter, and one who was staring at her back madly.  
  
"See you at midnight!" Kalista called.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I wanted the entire first year to fit into this chapter, but alas, it didn't work. This chapter is big enough as it is. I love you guys who gave comments, it made me cry....er-not really, but I was rather giddy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
